nuestro pasado y su futuro
by mikori
Summary: un nuevo enemigo,nuevas batallas,nuevos aliados y nuevos amores. ya nada es como era ya todo va cambiando .el tiempo se agota...
1. prologo

Prologo

-¿Por qué debemos hacerlo?- pregunto una niña en tono fastidiado

-es nuestra responsabilidad, y además deseo volver a ver, ¿tú también no es verdad?- contesto su hermano

- sí, la extraño mucho-dijo con tristeza- pero de verdad podemos cambiar el futuro-pregunto con duda

-recuerda que es nuestro pasado y para ellos esto es el futuro, y también para acabar con el debemos hacerlo, sí desaparece antes ¡lo lograremos!- dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa para animar a su hermana

-¡si lo logaremos¡- dijo con felicidad pero luego cambio a uno de tristeza-como la encontramos casi no sabemos nada de ella.-

-no te preocupes sobre eso, yo me ocupare además nos han hablado de ella – comento su hermano pensando.

- si tienes razón, vamos –dijo la niña más convencida con una sonrisa

-a ver cómo era… mmm… si ya me acuerdo –comento el niño

-oye no crees que él se enojara – dijo la niña preocupada

-tal vez si, tal vez no-comento con una gran sonrisa haciendo reír a la niña-pero si el también viene será solo otro problema, lo sabes verdad-dijo el niño en tono medio molesto

-sí, lo sé y también pierde rápido la paciencia jajajajajajajaja- dijo la niña en tono gracioso por que se estaba riendo

-bueno tenemos todo, solo falta el conjuro lista- pregunto el niño y la niña menio la cabeza dando a entender que sí.

Entonces dibujaron un extraño símbolo y letras, y al uno silabo dijeron:

Guardiana del tiempo futuro

Guardián del tiempo pasado

Déjenme ingresar a las

Puertas del pasado

Junto a la luz de la luna

Abre una grieta en el pasado

Terminando de decirlo se convirtieron en una esfera de energía color azul que luego desapareció.


	2. capitulo 1:mensaje

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenece, solo los que son creados por mí…**

**Contexto: esta historia sitúa luego del último capítulo de inuyasha la primera temporada. Solo que sesshomaru ya recupero su brazo y tiene a bakusaika.**

**Bueno… que más a si…**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-significa cambio de escena**

**Y ahora sé que os estoy molestando .solo ultima cosa perdón por mis faltas de ortografía si les molesta díganmelo y también como no caer otra vez en el error sin más les dejo que lean…. Buena lectura…: D**

**/**

**CAPÍTULO 1: MENSAJE**

Un grupo formado por un hibrido, una miko, una cazadora de demonios, un monje y dos demonios. Estaban sentados debajo de un árbol frondoso dentro del bosque.

Era un día muy bonito para comer fuera, el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver las hermosas nubes blancas con toques color rosado.

Kagome había traído comida que prepararon ella y su mama. Luego debía agradecérselo pensó Kagome.

Todos comían la exquisita comida, hasta que inuyasha hablo:

-**esto sabe horrible**-dijo quejándose

-**QUE DIJIDTE**-dijo una enojada Kagome

-**_Q_U_E_ E_S_T_O S_A_B_E H_O_R_R_I_B_L_E_**-contesto deletreando inuyasha- sabes que no tolero la comida picante.

Kagome solo se levantó y camino diez pasos lejos del campamento y dijo

-**_AAABBBAAAJJJOOO_**-

Como consecuencia inuyasha acabo estampado con todo du esplendor en el suelo.

Sus amigos solo suspiraron, para ellos esto es algo demasiado común.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-* CAMBIO DE ESENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*

Cerca de un hermoso lago recostado sobre la corteza de un árbol se encontraba un demonio de hermosos cabellos plateados con los ojos cerrados.

A la orilla del lago se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos negros como la noche amarrado en una diminuta colita de lado, pescando y siendo regañada por un demonio de nivel inferior que más bien parecía un sapo.

-**LIN**-grito el demonio verde, cuando vio caer a la niña.

-**_estoy bien señor jaken_**-contesto la niña empapada de agua con una sonrisa – **_mire lo que pesque, es muy grande ¿verdad?_**-dijo sosteniendo un gran pescado en sus manos.

-**MOCOSA INSOLENTE NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME**-grito jaken todo irritado.

-**_jaken_**- dijo una voz fría

Dándole miedo al nombrado-**_si… a…m...Ooo…-_**dice tartamudeando

-**_cállate_**-dijo el demonio de cabellos plateados con voz indiferente y fría.

-**_señor sesshomaru, mire lo que he pescado en el lago_**-dijo rin alzando el pescado para que su amo viera.

El demonio solo abrió los ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color ámbar claro y los volvió a cerrar.

La niña entendió el mensaje y sonrió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/*-*- *-*-*-/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

En un lugar muy lejano…..

Estaba en una feroz batalla, espada contra espada, sangré, gritos, cuerpos mutilados y fuego.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó…. A lo lejos…

-**MMAAMMAA**-grito un pequeño ser…

El cuerpo inerte de su madre siendo consumida por las llamas.

-**_ya es demasiado tarde pequeño_**-dijo una voz tenebrosa…-**_jajajajaja… nadie me podrá detener ni tu ni tu madre, mira lo que le ha pasado a tu madre por revelarse jajjajajajaj-_**

En ese momento despertó….

-**_maldita sea_**-murmuró el niño… para sí mismo pero siendo escuchado por su acompañante.

**_-¿volviste a soñar eso, aquella noche?-_**pregunto la niña con infinita tristeza.

**_-ese estúpido sueno no me deja en paz-_**dijo irritado el niño.

**_-es normal, no están grato recordarlo-_**dijo la niña regalándole una sonrisa triste.

**_-lo sé por eso lo _****_MATARE_****_, la salvare, no dejare que nada le pase, daría mi vida a cambio de la suya-_**dijo el niño muy serio y seguro de sus palabras.

Contesto con nostalgia-**_lo sé pero no podemos, solo tenemos que ayudarlos recuerda de ellos depende, nosotros solo seremos espectadores en esa batalla… _****_ODIO QUE TENER QUE HACER ESTO_****_- _**dijo esto último con odio en su voz la niña.

-**_es verdad pero él también es nuestro enemigo, además ellos aunque unan sus fuerzas no podrán matarlo-_**dijo el niño muy serio y con voz fría.

**_-solo un dios puede matar a otro dios –_**murmuro la niña.

Para luego volverse a dormir…por que mañana los encontrarían **a ellos****_, a ella_**** y a los otros…**

Kagome caminaba molesta, estaba furiosa como inuyasha podía hacerle esto y ella que tanto se esmeraba…

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de ser que estaba cerca…

**_-¿la miko se la shikon no Tama?_**-dijo con sarcasmo el ser mientras preguntaba.

Entonces Kagome asustada… por ese ser se dio cuenta que no traía el arco y flechas .pero no mostraría el miedo, saldría de esto sola, pues inuyasha se encontraba un poco lejos.

**_-¿Quién eres tú?-_**dijo Kagome seria

**_-responde primero mi pregunta, hermosa miko-_**dijo el ser mientras caminaba hacia Kagome con una sonrisa burlona.

**_-si soy esa miko y tú responde a mi pregunta –_**dijo Kagome con voz fría y desafiante.

**_-bueno mi nombre no te interesa por el momento no te interesa hermosa miko, solo vengo a dejarte un mensaje de mi señor-_**dice mientras se acerca a Kagome, ella intenta lastimarlo soltando su energía espiritual pero no funciona, y el tipo a una velocidad demoniaca se le acerca al oído y dejándola paralizada de dice:

-**_nada servirá esos seres no nacerán, ni el ser más poderoso nacerá, la diosa será reclamada y tomada por mi señor, cuídate miko, porque pronto tu vida y la de los otros será tomada, nada lo impedirá-_**diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa.

Luego ese ser desapareció… Kagome estaba en shock… ella moriría pronto…

De eso inuyasha y el grupo llegaron.

**_-Kagome-_**grito inuyasha.

cuando vieron a su amiga tuvieron miedo, su querida amiga estaba paralizada mirando en un punto perdido del bosque, con la mirada de miedo en ella.

**_-¡Kagome que paso!_**-pregunto una asustada sango.

todo el grupo le preguntaba , pero ella solo logro decir:

**_-voy . . . a . . . a . . . mo. . . riiriririrr.. .rr-_**dijo tartamudeando con el miedo en su voz y luego callo desmallada.

/

**Y ya esta terminado el primer capitulo.**

**Quienes son los nuevos enemigos y que estarán buscando?**

**Quien será la diosa?**

**Kagome morirá?**

**En el próximo capítulo nuevos misterios se formaran y nuevos aliados aparecerán …**

**Estos súper emocionada por los comentarios la verdad gracias a:**

**-****sheblunar: gracias por tu comentario la verdad espero que este cap te guste, y la verdad este fics no solo trata de ellos dos sino también de los otros personajes y también puede ser que te confunda.. **

**con amor koriii**

**-****Hime-chan Natsumi : ay gracias la verdad tratare de no tardar pero uno no sabe. Intentare subir uno semanal a ver si mi musa no se va es broma. Esperó que este sea de tu agrado … **

**Con amor koriii**

**Gracias por leer su gustas pudes dejar un comentario me interesa saber tu opinión **

**Graciassss**

**Con amor koriii**


	3. capitulo 2: DESICIONES

_**inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los que son creados por mi ...**_

_**contexto:se sitúa luego del ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada ... solo que sesshomaru tiene su brazo y a bakusaika**_

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- cambio de **_**_escena_**

_**sin mas que lo disfruten...**_

**Capitulo 2: DECISIONES**

**_-el día esta más cerca-_**dijo un muchacho de 14 años

**_-si, ya todos deben haber llegado- _**dijo un niño de 10 años

**_- ya es hora de irnos-_** dijo el muchacho a una niña que estaba recogiendo hierbas… medicinales.

**_-las necesitaremos-_**explico la niña de 9 años, por como la miraba el mayor

**_-con tu poder no importa-_**comento el otro niño de 10 años

**_-si, pero todavía no lo controlo muy bien y lo saben, a decir verdad no todos lo controlamos bien-_** dijo la niña pensativa

**_-será un problema-_**dijo el niño

**_-si pero ella sabrá como manejarlo, así que andando-_**dijo el mayor para luego seguir su recorrido…

Luego que kagome se desmallara sus amigos regresaron a la aldea de la anciana kaede.

Una vez en la aldea, kaede reviso a kagome, pero esta no tenia nada, solo fue un simple desmayo pensó kaede…  
la pusieron en un futón (la verdad no se si haci se escribe si lo saben dígamelo porfa : D) para que estuviera mas cómoda.

Después los demás le contaron a kaede lo que pasó y lo que les dijo kagome…

**_-mmm… a si que kagome dijo que iba a morir-_** murmuro kaede para si misma.

**_-si, pero no sabemos por que_**-comento sango algo distraída.

**_-esto es muy raro-_** dijo miroku muy serio **_–inuyasha dijiste que había otro aroma en ese sitio-_**pregunto

**_-si había otro aroma, muy raro, olía como a azufre y sangre, era un olor muy desagradable-_**contesto inuyasha arrugando la nariz.

**_-con que eso era, a lo mejor ese ser le dijo algo a kagome para que este así no lo creen?-_** peguntó shipoo con inocencia.

Luego de eso todos se quedaron pensativos…

**_-tal vez, shipoo tenga razón, pero será mejor esperar a que despierte para preguntarle, pues es la única que nos puede contestar-_**dijo kaede

L0s demás solo asintieron mientras tomaban su te….

En un lugar muy remoto de la tierra donde los rayos del sol no llegan…..

Se encontraban dos seres….

**_-le diste el mensaje-_** dijo un ser desde la oscuridad dejando ver solo una sonrisa diabólica…

**_-si, mi señor-_** contesto el otro asiendo una reverencia.

**_-dime como lo tomo?-_** preguntó el otro con una sonrisa sádica.

**_-con miedo, angustia, quedo en estado de shock por la noticia- _**contesto el otro con una sonrisa burlona.

**_-perfecto-_** dijo el otro sonriendo**_- ya te puedes retirar-_**

**_-si, mi señor-_** dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad.

**_- ya comenzó el juego quiero ver como sufres, quiero que tu corazón se llene de odio, miedo y tristeza mi querida diosa-_** dijo sonriendo sádicamente-**_será divertido ver como sufres, destruiré a los que proteges y a tus seres queridos, te quitare todo, así como tu lo hiciste, disfrutaré todo esto jajajajajajaja-_**

En un castillo misma y una fuerte barrera…

Dentro de este nadie se encontraba con vida, en los cuartos y pasillos solo había cadáveres .los únicos con vida son seres sobrenaturales…

**_-KAGURA-_**grito naraku enojado…

**-que quieres-** dijo kagura con desdén...

**-ya encontraron la profecía- **dijo enojado

**_-NO-_**dijo kagura irritada

**_-ESNTONCES QUE ESPERAN –_**grito naraku todo irritado

**_-no tenemos suficiente información-_** contesto kagura con odio

**-encuentren a kikyo-** dijo naraku en tono de orden

Luego que le dieron la orden kagura salió del cuarto. Tenía que encontrarla, pero **_¿Por qué naraku quiere una profecía? ¿Qué estará planeando? ¿Qué tiene que ver kikyo en esto?_** Se preguntaba kagura mientras salía del castillo en una pluma gigante…

Cuando kagome despertó, se dio cuenta que no estaba en el bosque sino en una cabaña. Se sentó de golpe ocasionando que le doliera la cabeza y que vinieran a su mente ese momento, sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas…

Sus amigos habían presenciado toda la escena de como su amiga se despertó y luego se sentó de golpe pero lo que mas les asusto fue su mirada llana de miedo y como luego comenzó a llorar…

**_-¡kagome! ¡Reacciona!-_**dijo una asustada sango que .luego de ver lo que le pasaba a su amiga fue a verla.

Kagome al verla se abalanzo sobre ella llorando, sango solo la abrazo mientras la consolaba…

Todos la estuvieron calmando, hasta que dejo de dejo de llorar. Cundo estaba mas calmada, ella les conto todo sobre ese ser le dijo.

**_-así, que es otro enemigo-_**dijo miroku pensativo.

**_-tal vez-_** dijo sango mientras tenia abrazada a kagome.

**_-no te preocupes kagome no dejare que nada te pase-_** dijo shipoo con una gran sonrisa- **_yo lo derrotare-_**

Ella solo atino a devolverle la sonrisa…

**_-pero que quiso decir con eso-_** comento kaede pensativa.

**_-ese maldito de naraku esta detrás de todo esto-_** dijo inuyasha irritado.

**_-lo dudo no creo que naraku este detrás de esto, es demasiado y que ganaría con esto-_** dijo miruko serio.

**_-¿entonces quien?-_** dijo inuyasha impaciente

**_-pues no sabemos, bruto-_** dijo shipoo irritado por el comportamiento de inuyasha.

**_-que dijiste enano-_** dijo inuyasha enojado a punto de golpear a shipoo.

**_-inuyasha…-_**dijo kagome sin ganas

El nombrado al escucharlo, solo voltio a ver por donde estaba ella, le preocupaba como se comportaba.

**_-tranquila nada pasara nosotros te protegeremos- _**dijo sango con una gran sonrisa a kagome.

**_-lo se chicos, pero tengo miedo como sabia que yo era la guardiana de al perla-_** dijo con tristeza.

**_-pues no es difícil deducirlo- _**dijo kaede**_-te haz vuelto muy importante, sin que te des cuenta-._**

**_-Eso es verdad, pues usted es una de las sacerdotisas mas poderosas si no es que es la mas poderosa-_** dijo miruko con una sonrisa**_- aunque creo que tiene un sello lo que no deja que use todo su poder y creo también que le falta entrenamiento_**- dijo esto ultimo pensativo.

**_-kaede-sama, miroku por favor entrénenme, quiero saber defenderme y también saber usar mi poder- _**dijo kagome decidida.

**_-la verdad no creo que seamos los correctos-_** dijo kaede seria**_- tu poder es demasiado grande._**

**_-¿ay alguien que me pueda entrenar?-_**pregunto kagome seria.

**_-he oído que hay una miko con grandes poderes en las tierras del oeste-_** dijo kaede- **_pero puede ser una mentira-_** les advirtió.

Kagome se quedo pensando quien mas la puede entrenar, luego tuvo una idea, pero estaba dudosa…

**_-¿y que hay de kikyo?-_**pregunto dudosa…

Casi la mayoría pusieron cara de espanto con los ojos abiertos como búhos.

**_-es una buena idea pero falta encontrarla y que ella acepte-_** dijo kaede.

**_- lo dudo esa bruja te odia o acaso haz olvidado todo lo que te ha hecho-_** dijo sango molesta.

**_-no digas esas cosas-_** dijo inuyasha molesto.

Sango e inuyasha estaban que sacaban rayos y centellas…

**_-lo se pero es al única opción- _**dijo kagome resignada

Haciendo que esos dos la miraran… y que detengan su pelea.

**_-¿y que hay de esa miko en las tierras del oeste?-_** pregunto shipoo

**_-pueden ser solo historias shipoo-_**dijo kaede

**_-pero no perdemos nada ¿verdad?-_** dijo sango emocionada.

**_-entonces corramos el riesgo-_** dijo kagome mas animada.

**_-pero que se creen o es que acaso se han olvidado de nuestro viaje-_** dijo inuyasha molesto

**_-podemos buscar a naraku y los fragmentos mientras vamos al oeste-_** dijo kagome tratando de sonar convincente.

**-¡khe!-** dijo inuyasha dando a entender que si.

**_-bueno esta bien, creo que salimos mañana ¿verdad?-_**pregunto miroku.

Todos asintieron, esta vez kagome no iría a su casa, tenia que aprender a dominar su poder para proteger a sus seres queridos…

Ya así el grupo se preparaba para salir mañana temprano a las tierras del oeste…

Sin saber que nuevas aventuras le esperan…

(Sonó muy pokemon XD)

En una balsa que estaba en un rio. Se encontraba kikyo rodeada por sus serpientes cazadoras de almas, dentro de un campo de energía.

**_"tengo que buscar un aliado, en estas condiciones estoy muy vulnerable" _**pensaba kikyo mientras miraba un rollo de un pergamino muy viejo…

**_-no debo dejar que él lo tenga, se lo debo entregar a la persona correcta_**- murmuró para si misma mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche…

**_ /_**

_**muchas gracias a:**_

_***sheblunar : muchas gracias por seguir pero todabia faltan mas**_

_***hikari-chan love : la verdad no te lo puedo decir XD pero pronto una parte sera revelado, no en este capitulo pero pronto y gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia.**_

_***sesshomarusama: perdon si te confunde intentare que tenga mas coherencia y espero que este te guste..**_

_***elianamz-bv : intentare escribir con coherencia y espero que este te guste y gracias por tu comentario me ayudo mucho**_

_***Nikaru12:si lo prondre seguido pero porfa no te suicides si no no podras seguir leyendo :D**_

_***Guest: GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**intentare subirlos semanalmente y espero y este capitulo les guste...**_

_**mmm... si deseas puedes dejarme un comentario me gustaría saber tu opinión...**_

_**CON AMORRRR KORIIIII**_


	4. capitulo 3: comienzo

**_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenece, solo los que son creados por mí…_**

**_Contexto: esta historia sitúa luego del último capítulo de inuyasha la primera temporada. Solo que sesshomaru ya recupero su brazo y tiene a bakusaika._**

**_Bueno… que más a si…_**

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

***pensamiento***

**_-dialogo-_**

**_Y ahora sé que os estoy molestando .solo ultima cosa perdón por mis faltas de ortografía si les molesta díganmelo y también como no caer otra vez en el error sin más les dejo que lean…. Buena lectura…: D_**

CAPITULO 3:**_COMENZANDO_**

**_Inicio de capitulo en 3…2…..1… ACCIÓN_**

Y así el grupo salió al amanecer llevando solo lo necesario, miroku, sango y shipoo se encontraban sobre kirara y kagome sobre la espalda de inuyasha.

Así siguieron su recorrido por unas horas… hasta que pararon a descansar cerca de un lago, tenían una vista maravillosa, el agua del lago era cristalina y estaba rodeado por un campo de flores silvestres, el grupo estaba acampando debajo de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la orilla del lago.

Sango y kagome prendían la fogata con la leña que trajeron miroku e inuyasha, mientras estos pescaban en el lago.

Con lo que ellos pescaron lo cocinaron en la fogata para comer. Luego que acabaran los alimentos, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que ese ser dijo, ya que era algo que tenia muy preocupado al grupo.

**_-¿Quiénes eran esos seres?-_** dijo kagome...

**_-bues todavía no sabemos su identidad-_** dijo sango mientras acariciaba a kirara.

-**_no a eso me refiero sango sino a la parte sobre esos seres no nacerán-_** dijo kagome pensativa**_-¿y a que se refería con el ser mas poderoso?- _**pregunto kagome seria.

-**_mmm… la verdad desconozco la respuesta o porque usted y creo que nosotros estamos involucrados-_**contesto miroku con seguridad y duda a la vez-**_solo tengo una idea sobre eso y es que ellos todavía no han venido a este mundo, puesto dijo que _****_ellos no nacerán_****_-_** dijo miroku en tono serio.

**_-y sobre el ser mas poderoso, debe ser alguien al que odien y mucho menos quieren que nazca, ya que creo que él les dará final ¿no lo creen?-_** comento sango pensativa

**_-debe ser eso, ya que no me viene otra idea- _**dijo kagome mientras suspiraba.

**_-¿Excelencia, usted que piensa?-_**pregunto sango

-**_tu idea si es convincente pero todavía no sabemos con certeza que significan esas palabras-_** contesto miroku mientras tocaba la parte prohibida de sango, o sea sus nalgas, ganándose una sonora cachetada por parte de este mientras los demás solo suspiraban. Y así dieron por terminada la plática.

Inuyasha no participo en la charla, estaba pensativo en una de las ramas del árbol.

**_-YA ES HORA DE SEGUIR-_** anuncio inuyasha al grupo que solo asintió.

Recogidas todas las cosas siguieron con su camino. Pero inuyasha solo tenía en mente una cosa:

***Kikyo debe saber algo tengo que encontrarla pronto*-** pensaba.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

Koga se dirigía hacia las montañas del Norte. Había recibido un mensaje del viejo sabio donde solicitaba su ayuda por algo muy urgente.

Al principio quiso ignorarlo, hasta que le dijeron que se trataba de un enemigo poderoso, pensando que se trataba sobre alguna pista del maldito de naraku, fue ha ver que pasaba.

Ayame había venido por el pero se comportaba de una manera algo extraña, pues no se mostraba de manera celosa o como acostumbraba, sino se comportaba de una manera fría y distante.

**Y aun que no quisiera admitirlo extrañaba a la antigua Ayame con sus celos**…. Pero paro en seco por lo que estaba pensando **¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué pensaba en Ayame de esa manera? **, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Ayame le miraba.

**_-te pasa algo por que haz parado de repente-_** pregunto Ayame de manera fría.

**_-no pasa nada, sigamos – _**dijo Koga con tono molesto por el comportamiento de ella.

Y así siguieron su camino… sin hablarse otra vez…..

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

Hace un buen rato que se había deshecho de las abejas que lo cuidaban y ahora se encontraba en el bosque caminando sin rumbo fijo.

***ese maldito últimamente nos vigila mas que nunca, ¿Qué es lo que estará planeando?* **pensaba kohaku ***y aun mas por que esta tan alterado solo porque no han encontrado a la sacerdotisa kikyo, aun que no es de mi interés, lo único que deseo es poder vengar la muerte de mi familia y amigos, matando a ese maldito así todo terminara***

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a una aldea.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que estaba en una aldea que se encontraba en la orilla de un lago.

Pero esta se veía solitaria… por lo que decidido ir a investigar, recorrió la aldea pero no encontró a nadie, las casas estaban en buen estado, todo daba a entender que había sido abandonado.

Cuando desidia a marcharse, se dio cuenta que un cuerpo flotaba en el agua del lago… fue a socorrer a la persona que podría estar con vida.

Se adentro al lago y se dirigió a la dirección del cuerpo, parecía ser una sacerdotisa por sus ropas, cuando estaba cerca del cuerpo se dio cuenta que era… la sacerdotisa… kikyo…

Ella se encontraba flotando boca arriba, respirando con dificultad, al parecer tubo una pelea difícil ya que tenía varias partes de su vestimenta rasgada.

Jalo el cuerpo a la orilla tenia que llevarla a un lugar seco y seguro. Ya que al parecer muchos la quieren matar o secuestrar… por algo… la pregunta es **¿por qué?**

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

Dos niños se encontraban en unas ruinas, esperando a sus demás compañeros…

La niña era de 10 años, su piel era blanca como la nieve pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era sus ojos eran como dos diamantes de color violeta con tonos rojizos, sus cabellos eran como finos hilos de plata amarados en dos coletas altas que le llegaban más allá de la cadera.

El niño era de la misma edad que la niña solo que era mas alto, su piel no era tan blanca como el de ella y el color de sus ojos era de un hermoso color café claro con tonos dorados, su mirada era fría y calculadora, sus cabellos eran de un hermoso color rubio claro como si fuera oro este se encontraba suelto y disperso sobre sus hombros y espalda le llegaba justo a la cintura.

-**_ne hermano, de verdad de verdad cambiaremos nuestros nombres –_**pregunto la niña mirando a su hermano.

**_-si, es lo mejor-_** dijo el niño, para luego dejar de mirar el cielo y ver a su hermana.

**_-entonces me llamare… mmm…mmm…no se me ocurre nada-_** dijo la niña frustrada**_- no me daré por vencida-_** dice mientras continua pensando.

Su hermano solo suspira mientras mira a su hermana.

**_-mamoru-_** dice el niño mirando el cielo.

**_-es hermoso-_** dice su hermana mientras se lanza a abrazarlo tirándolo en el pasto. **_– es perfecto para ti, pero eso no significa que no me guste tu verdadero nombre ese te queda mejor a tu verdadero nombre- _**dice su hermana mientras sonríe dulcemente y lo deja libre del abrazo.

**_-¿y tu como te llamaras?-_**le pregunta a su hermana, mientras esta se congela.

**_-no es justo no he tenido tiempo suficiente para pensarlo- _**dice mientras infla sus mejillas, haciendo un puchero muy gracioso.

Mientras ellos hablaban no se dieron cuenta que un grupo de tres personas se acercó.

**_-mi hermoso ángel, por que cambiarias tu precioso nombre-_** preguntó un muchacho de 14 años de piel como la porcelana, cabello castaño claro casi como si fuera rubio oscuro amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera y ojos de un hermoso aguamarina claros muy juguetones.

**_-mmm… pues por que mamoru dice que hay que cambiarlos-_** dice mientras miraba al nombrado.

**_-AH, _****_mamoru_****_ nos podría decir por que- _**dice el mayor recalcando mamoru con un tono burlesco y una mirada que decía me podrías explicar para que.

**_-la razón es por que nosotros no hemos nacido aun y es por nuestro bien y el de nuestros padre, pues algunos todavía no están juntos o peor aun ni se aman, pero aun así solo es una medida de seguridad-_** dijo mamoru como explicación.

**_-mmm… tu siempre tan listo-_** dijo el mayor**_- pero yo no cambiare mi nombre, ya que yo ya he nacido- _**dijo en tono serio.

**_-pero aun que cambiemos nuestros nombres, nuestra forma de ser, hablar y nuestras caracteristicas físicas son muy similares a la de nuestros padres, con eso ellos se darán cuenta y nuestra existencia correría riesgo –_** dijo un niño de 10 años de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, du piel era clara y sus ojos de un hermoso color verde como oscurito.

**_-lo se, pero eso debe pasar, ya que pelearemos a lado de nuestros padres, y es un riesgo que debemos correr, pero decir nuestro nombre podría alterar el tiempo, nuestra presencia aquí estaba prevista por lo que creo que no alterara el tiempo, pero decir nuestro nombre algo que nuestros padres no han pensado creo que es algo peligroso además ella me dio esta orden –_** dijo mamoru seriamente.

-bueno, si es así me llamare ryuji – dijo el niño de cabello azabache.

**_-yo me llamare miki-_** dijo una niña de 9 años de cabello oscuro hasta arriba de la cintura un poco mas allá de los hombros, ojos cafés oscuros maduros para su edad, de tez blanca como si fuera porcelana. Su cabello lo tenía atado en una cola de lado que caía libremente por su hombro derecho. (Esta ya se imaginan de hija de quienes es… así como los demás)**_- pero estará bien que inuko no cambie su nombre.-_**

**_-si, el no corre ningún riesgo recuerden el ya existe- _**dice mamoru en tono serio.

**_-no se vale todos ya tienen un nombre, pero yo no, no se vale- _**dice haciendo un puchero la niña peli plata.

**_-mmm… que tal akiko o tenshi mi hermosa niña-_** dice inuko sonriendo (es el mayor, así se llama, este nos traerá muchas sorpresas, chachachannnnn quien será su padre…)

**_-akiko, mmm…. Me gusta pero también tenshi, mmm….mmmm... ¿Cuál mas te gusta hermano?-_**dice la niña peli plata.

**_-tenshi no si no es un nombre y akiko te queda bien- _**dice mamoru.

**_-entonces que sea akiko, gracias hermano- _**dijo mientras miraba a inuko.

**_-bueno parece que ya estamos todos aquí ¿verdad?-_**dijo ryuji con duda.

**_-te equivocas _****_esos dos_****_ faltan en llegar –_** dijo inuko serio.

**_-así que llegaran luego, pero ellos no son todos que pasara con los _****_otros cuatro_****_-_** dijo miki seria.

**_- ellos llegaran después, es mejor así no quiero que nada salga mal, acampáremos aquí tal vez mañana ellos lleguen pero si no tenemos que _****_comenzar a buscar a ellos_****_, luego nos encontraremos con los demás, entendieron-_**dijo mamoru en tono de orden y fríamente.

Los demás solo asintieron con un poco de miedo y es que cuando se enoja es para alejarse de el da mucho miedo, la única que asintió con una gran sonrisa fue akiko.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

Cuando kikyo despertó se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una cabaña , miro alrededor pero no vio a nadie mas, además la luz de la fogata se estaba extinguiendo por lo que se levanto y le puso mas leña que había amontonada en un lugar de la cabaña.

**_-como se siente señorita kikyo-_**pregunto kohaku mientras entraba en la cabaña cargando algunos pescados.

**_-así que tu me ayudaste-_** dijo kikyo fríamente.

**_-hai, la encontré en mal estado en el lago, dígame que fue lo que paso-_** pregunto kohaku preocupado.

**_-fui atacada por un ejercito de demonios, al parecer la gente de aquí al ver eso huyo abandonando todo-_** decía kikyo mientras veía a kohaku, resolviendo la duda de este sobre el sitio.

**_-mmm, con que eso sucedió-_** decía mientras ponía el pescado a cocinar.

**_-dime naraku te envió- _**dijo kikyo fríamente mientras lo miraba.

**_-naraku ha dado la orden de encontrarla y capturarla-_** dijo kohaku.

**_-con que es eso y tú no seguirás la orden- _**dijo ella.

**_-no me interesa, además he escapado lo único que yo quiero es acabar con el para saldar una cuenta que él debe hace mucho aun que muera al final no importa –_**dijo kohaku muy serio.

**_-lo mismo que yo, solo quieres saldar una deuda para descansar en paz-_** dijo tristemente mientras sonreía por primera vez a kohaku, pero una nostálgica sonrisa.

**_-entonces usted….me….-_**dudaba un poco pues no sabia si ella aceptaría.

**_-te ayudare, naraku te controla por medio de tu fragmento, entonces purificare tu fragmento y además si te mantienes cerca de mi el no tendrá control sobre ti-_** dijo kikyo recuperando su tono y expresión fría.

**_-entonces viajare con usted, bueno a comer, que muero de hambre-_** dijo kohaku con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba un pescado.

**_-yo no como eso, no es mi alimento- _**dijo kikyo algo triste.

**_-segura –_**dijo kohaku-**_no ha intentado tan siguiera comer algo así antes, por favor intente-_** dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

Entonces kikyo tomo el pescado que le ofrecía kohaku ganándose una sonrisa de este, luego probo un poco para su sorpresa su cuerpo no lo rechazo como pensó que lo haría. Solo que ella al ser un cadáver, algo que no siente… la hizo sentirse mas vacía… cuanto anhelaba seguir con vida y estar con inuyasha… pero eso o se podía….

Luego que acabo el pescado… le dio las gracias a kohaku y salió por un momento afuera.

***ahora ya no estoy sola…. Pero todavía me falta un aliado poderoso…*** pensaba kikyo mientras miraba el cielo nocturno…

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

-es hora de volvernos a ver sesshomaru, tu destino ya se esta escribiendo- dijo una mujer con una sonrisa nostálgica- dime hermano me extrañas por que yo si…

**_Fin del capitulo….agradecimientos…._**

**_Bueno este capitulo espero y que sea de su agrado va dirigido para mis tesoros…._**

**_Draiko_**

**_Hime-chan Natsumi_**

**_Patriwis_**

**_jhossietaisho_**

**_sayuri-chan-aly_**

**_sesshomarusama_**

**_sheblunar_**

**_tenshin anime_**

**_hikari-chan love _**

**_paula-mar_**

**_maria_**

**_DarkinocensDLT_**

**_Aun que algunos la verdad no los había mencionado antes gracias por todo y perdón pero es que todavía estoy aprendiendo como ver esto soy nueva XD…_**

**_Si seme olvida alguien alce la mano por favor…. Mmm me avisas por fa para que te ponga en la lista…_**

**_mmmmmm chachachan ya saben cuales son los padres de los pequeños? _**

**_Bueno gracias por leer…_**

**_Si deseas puedes dejar un mensaje me gustaría saber tu opinión…._**

**_Con Amor Koriiiii ^_^_**


	5. CAPITULO 4: ABANDONO Y VIAJES

**_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenece, solo los que son creados por mí…_**

**_Contexto: esta historia sitúa luego del último capítulo de inuyasha (sobre el enorme ogro). Solo que sesshomaru ya recupero su brazo y tiene a bakusaika. Mmm y naraku tiene un castillo…._**

**_Bueno… que más a si…_**

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

***pensamiento***

**_-dialogo-_**

**_Y ahora sé que os estoy molestando .solo ultima cosa perdón por mis faltas de ortografía si les molesta díganmelo y también como no caer otra vez en el error sin más les dejo que lean…. Buena lectura… : D_**

**_CAPITULO 4: ABANDONADOS Y VIAJES_**

**_Inicio de capitulo en 3…2…..1… ACCIÓN_**

En un castillo tenebroso cubierto por un misma muy poderoso… que daba a ver un lugar horrible… toda vida extinta… los arboles… los animales ni la luz del sol entraba…

Se encontraba naraku muy irritado…

**_-COMO QUE LA DEJASTE ESCAPAR-_** grito muy molesto…

**_-si tanto la quieres ve por ella-_** contesto kagura con desdén que se encontraba lastimada del hombro izquierdo que sangraba y algunas partes de su ropaje desgarradas**_- ella me ataco pero dudo que sepa que fui yo, estaba usando un poder diferente al de siempre, por que con una sola flecha logro hacerme esto-_** dijo mientras señalaba su hombro**_- mientras ella peleaba con el ejercito de demonios que tu me entregaste… logre escapar –_** dijo de manera seca.

Momentos antes que había estado molesto ahora sonreía sínicamente…

**_-así que por eso sigues con vida-_** dijo naraku con burla…

**_-MALDITO-_** dijo kagura dispuesta a atacar.

**_-no se te olvide kagura-_** dijo naraku sínicamente mientras veía como kagura se calmaba y lo miraba con odio.

***ese maldito, cuanto lo odio si no tuviera mi corazón, hace mucho que estaría lejos de este infeliz*** pensó kagura.

**_-bueno no hay mas que hacer, tendré que ir a visitar a la querida kikyo-_** dijo esto en tono de burla recalcando el nombre- ya te puedes retirar- le ordeno a kagura.

Ella solo obedeció… sin decir palabra alguna… obedeciendo la orden…

**_-kana-_** lamo naraku en tono serio.

**_-que desea-_** dijo una niña de cabellos y ropajes blancos…

**_-ya encontraste a kohaku-_**dijo naraku

**_-no, al parecer no puedo lograr dominar su fragmento- _**dijo fríamente.

**_-contáctalo-_** dijo naraku en tono serio.

Dicho esto kana recito un conjuro en voz baja, luego su espejo se volvió negro y de este salio una voz tenebrosa.

**_-mmm… y que es lo que quieres ahora- _**dijo la voz en tono de burla.

**_-ella sabia como acabar con esos demonios- _**dijo naraku secamente.

**_-así que ella ya la visito, esto se pone mas interesante-_** dice en tono feliz **_–entonces te mandare a un ayudante para que te ayude a capturar a tu querida miko… solo recuerda que quiero a la miko de la shikon no Tama y a la diosa- _**dijo esto en tono amenazador**_- ya que es un gusto hacer negocios contigo naraku, siempre y cuando cumplas o yo mismo acabare contigo-._**

**_-no tienes por qué recordármelo- _**dijo naraku molesto**_- yo solo quiero ese poder y destruir a kikyo-_** dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

**_-bueno recuerda que sabes acerca de ese poder por mi, pero necesito el pergamino que tiene esa miko ya que este tiene la profecía – _**dijo en tono serio mientras el espejo regresaba a la normalidad.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

En un lugar muy lejano… se encontraban dos seres.

El acababa de hablar con naraku y al parecer las noticias le pusieron de mejor humor.

**_-tendré mas diversión-_** dijo con una sonrisa, un ser en la oscuridad que tenia delante de el un gran espejo (es el que uso para hablar con naraku XD)

**_-señor, ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso?-_** pregunto el otro ser que se encontraba un poco mas lejos del otro ser.

**_-bueno todo depende de lo que haga naraku, pero lo primordial es encontrar a la diosa, ella no debe entrenar a esa miko-_** dijo en tono serio el otro ser.

**_-si señor, pero no sabemos la identidad de la diosa ya que solo usted la conoce-_** dijo con duda el sirviente.

**_-es fácil ella buscara a esos seres que ha protegido-_** dijo el otro ser con burla.

**_-entonces solo nos queda esperar a que se presente-_** dijo el sirviente.

**_-si, mmm… y por ahora tendrás que ayudar a naraku, solo recuerda tratar bien a nuestra hermosa miko _****_kagome…_****_-_**dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

**_-entonces partiré en este momento, pero señor usted que hará-_** dijo el sirviente.

**_-es fácil, visitare el infierno, debemos prepararnos… ya que esto será fantástico- _**dijo muy feliz pero sin dejar la ironía.

El otro ser sin decir nada mas se disolvió en el aire.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

En unas ruinas que mas bien parecía ser un castillo derrumbado y se encontraba rodeado por un campo de flores silvestres…

Aparecio un esfera de energía de color azul que se materializo dejando ver a dos niños albinos…

**_-bueno ya llegamos –_** dijo el niño de diez años.

**_-nos tardamos mucho- _**dijo una niña de diez años en tono fastidiado**_-nos han dejado –_** comento la niña mientras mostraba una nota.

**_-ese maldito nos dejo otra vez, no solo vino primero sino que ahora nos abandona, LO MATARE-_** dice mientras aprieta los puños y lo rodea un aura de fuego.

**_-siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, no se pueden llevar bien- _**dijo la niña en tono de burla.

**_-QQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE DIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS-_** dijo el niño mientras su mandíbula tocaba el piso**_- mejor dime que dice la carta-_** dice en tono medio molesto pero luego le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana.

**_-bueno… -_** dice la niña mientras leía la carta**_- la carta o mejor dicho nota dice:_**

**_Para: ustedes_**

**_De: nosotros (bueno no todos)_**

**_Lo lamento, perdóname… hice todo lo posible para esperarlos, pero él estaba muy molesto y ustedes saben que no hay que molestarlo mucho… tuve miedo… bueno no se pudo hacer mucho por lo que solo me dejo dejar una carta…_**

**_A ver… cual noticia les doy primero… mmm… si esa… bueno primero…_**

**_Se cambiaran el nombre, bueno creo que él ya les ha medio informado luego, les explicare… ah y no pueden decir sus verdaderos nombres o de quien hijos son… no por ahora…_**

**_Segundo ustedes también buscaran a su padre, al parecer sus padres todavía no son aliados._**

**_Creo que es todo sin mas me hasta luego…_**

**_AKIKO_**

**_PD. Perdón otra vez no era todo, pero creo que ya saben quien soy verdad… espero que así sea, bueno él es mamoru y desde luego inuko no cambio su nombre pues como saben el en este tiempo ya existe, y mmm… si ella se llama miki y el ryuji… la verdad que son nombres muy bonitos… perdóname me Salí del tema… ah si no pueden llamarnos por nuestro verdadero nombre, nosotros iremos por los demás y ella luego aparecerá._**

**_Luego nos reuniremos, no tardara mucho… y se me olvidaba mi nombre falso es akiko…_**

**_Es todo sin mas que tengan suerte y estén alerta él ya sabe que estamos aquí. Cuídense…_**

**_Los quiero… los queremos… bueno sin mamoru… ¿creo? _**

Cuando los niños terminaron de leerlo… solo suspiraron pesadamente.

**_-ella nunca cambiara- _**dijo el niño con gotita en la cabeza a lo que su hermana solo asintió y al igual que el tenia varias gotitas en su cabeza.

**_-bueno no los veremos en un buen rato, crees que lograremos verla-_** pregunto la niña.

**_-no se pero solo no debemos olvidar que padre en esta época no es como nosotros lo conocemos-_** dijo el niño en tono serio.

La niña solo suspiro y dijo- es verdad aquí no es lo mismo-

**_-si-_** dijo el niño **_– bueno tendremos que encontrarlo, aunque para serte sincero creo que será divertido conocer a mama y ver a un papa diferente a como lo conocemos ¿no crees?- _**dijo con una gran sonrisa tratando de animar a su hermana.

**_-si, lo será… mmm… creo que me llamare yumi_**-dijo la niña con alegría.

**_-entonces yo haru-_** dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

**_-¿haru?-_**dijo con duda la niña.

**_-si, y no me mires de esa manera, mama quería llamarme así, por lo menos seria mas corto mi nombre- _**se quejaba el niño mientras su hermana se reía**_- no es risa, si sigues así entonces sigamos que tenemos que encontrarlo- _**dijo el niño un poco malhumorado.

Y así siguieron su camino.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

En el bosque, muy lejos de las ruinas se encontraba un grupo de niños…

**_-esta vez si te pasaste hermano- _**decía akiko con cara triste.

**_-era lo mejor, además les dejaste una carta donde les explicabas su misión ¿verdad?-_**pregunto mamoru serio mientras miraba a akiko.

**_-si, pero yo los quería ver siempre eres así –_** dijo akiko haciendo una rabieta.

**_-bueno mi hermoso ángel sabes que no venimos de paseo, tenemos muchas cosa que hacer y además tenemos que encontrarlos, estas consiente ¿verdad?-_** dijo inuko

**_- si, creo que no hay nada que decir más-_** dijo akiko rendida **_–perdón por mi comportamiento mamoru-_** dijo en tono arrepentido.

**_- esta bien-_** dijo mamoru mirándola, dando a entender que si la perdonaba.

**_-entonces cada quien encontrara a sus padres-_** dijo miki pensativa.

**_-por ahora no, seguiremos juntos y los vigilaremos de lejos, por ahora casi todos están en esta dirección al oeste, así que a esa dirección iremos-_** dijo mamoru.

**_-así que tarde o temprano nos toparemos con ellos-_** dijo ryuji.

**_-será divertido no crees hermanita- _**dijo inuko

**_-ah, hermanita-_** dijo con duda**_- si claro será divertido Ni-san, sabes me gusta que me digas hermanita, ya que somos hermanos-_** dijo con alegría y una gran sonrisa akiko.

**_-que bueno mi hermosa hermanita-_** dijo inuko con una sonrisa dulce, como todo un hermano mayor.

**_-pronto lo encontraremos por lo que deben ser cuidadosos, ya que él nos intentara matar antes que arruinemos sus planes-_** dijo mamoru al grupo que solo asintió y siguió el camino…

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

En lo mas profundo del bosque (lo se estoy traumada con el bosque pero es que en esta época hay muchos XD) muy lejos de cualquier aldea humana y otros seres…

Estaban viajando una miko y una joven cazador de demonios de no más de 12 años… rodeados por serpientes cazadoras de almas y un campo de energía espiritual.

**_-señorita kikyo, adonde nos dirigimos-_** pregunto kohaku con curiosidad.

**_-al oeste-_** respondió rápidamente la nombrada.

**_-¿pero porque al oeste?- _**pregunto con duda el cazador.

-**_necesitamos un aliado y el único que nos puede ayudar esta en esta dirección-_** dijo fríamente kikyo dando por terminada la platica…

**_-aahhh… mmm-_** fue lo único que pudo contestar kohaku mientras pensaba **_*¿Quién será?*_**

**_*solo él pueda ayudarnos, es el único que puede comparar su fuerza y también no puedo ir con inuyasha ya que el tiene a kagome… solo espero que estés bien… inuyasha…*_** pensaba kikyo.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

Cerca de un barranco que daba a ver un hermoso paisaje de la zona, los arboles y las flores le daban un toque hermoso…

Se encontraba un extraño grupo…

***su olor se extiende también por esta zona*** pensaba un demonio de hermosos ojos ámbares…

**_-señor sesshomaru a donde vamos-_** pregunto rin montada en ah-uh (lo había olvidado :P) mientras jaken llegaba corriendo así a ellos.

***el amo bonito se ha comportado muy raro últimamente, no estará malito*** pensaba jaken distraído que ni vio que una piedra del tamaño de un balón se estampo elegantemente en su cara.

**_-nos dirigiremos al oeste- _**dijo sesshomaru… mientras seguía caminando pensando ***ella esta por este rumbo, pronto la encontrare, ya que ella es la única que despide este aroma tan puro***

Y así siguieron, sin siguiera molestarse por jaken que continuaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

**_Fin del capitulo….agradecimientos…._**

**Espero que sea de su agrado….**

**_Bueno gracias por leer…_**

**_Si deseas puedes dejar un mensaje me gustaría saber tu opinión…._**

**_Con Amor Koriiiii ^_^ ˂3 _**


End file.
